Helana Hogwarts
by Annabelle Peach
Summary: Some magical folk decide they want to make a school for "gifted" children, and VIOLA! Hogwarts was born. But what is the true story behind the school? What hardships lay before the famous founders? And what if there where parts of the story you never imag


Helana Hogwarts  
  
ANS:  
Alright, I am officialy insane. Well...I ahve been for a while,  
but thats not the point! The point is the more insane the fic chick,   
the more original the fic. Guess Im not that crazy after all. =)  
This is a tiwst on the classic 4 founders story. Hope you enjoy!   
And by the way, the stuff in (perenthisis ) where added when I   
was compleatly hyper....too many altoids and too much pepsi..  
.^^ OH! I dont own Harry Potter or any of those Chars. I own  
this fic and Celeste, though, so no stealing. =)  
  
~Chapter One~  
"I feel for intelligant people with dolt sisters. I really do."  
  
  
Lady Celeste Borbubon was bored. Simple as that. (Not to mention   
the fact that she wanted to smash her sisters head in with a frying   
pan. Remember, they didnt have anger managment class back in the day.)  
  
She sat now among great couches of silk, listening to her sister gibber   
on- did the woman ever shut up ? (no.....)- and her father reply once   
in a while. Celeste was sure that if she was balancing an cow on her  
nose they wouldn't have noticed. (moo! mooo!) The weird thing was, she   
could. She could do all sorts of odd things that where most un-lady like:   
make mice fly around the room, have flowers bloom year round, and evin   
talk to animals.  
  
Celeste's best friend, Lady Rayenna Lackome, had similar powers, and   
they fancied themselves witches (though they didnt fancy themselfs   
burned at the stake, so kept it hushed.). Soon they had found three   
others who where "weirdoes", too:  
  
Hannah Harrison, Rayenna's maid, Sir Gary Holland, recently knighted,  
and Sean Rolency, the baker's son. Together, they joked about starting   
a school for witches and wizards. Hannah often referred to the nonexistent   
academy as the "Weirdo School of Wizardry".  
  
Gary, on the other hand, took the idea of a school seriously.   
  
"Look around you," Gary had demanded just hours earlier. "Cant you   
see how hard it is to be magical in this day and age? They are   
burning supposed witches at the stake! Their fear will kill us   
all, if we don't be careful!"  
  
Sean had insisted on a different approach. "Why don't we just get   
rid of them?" he asked, much to the chargin of the others. "They   
are the problem, why not just terminate the lot of them before   
they do it to us?"  
  
Hannah had instantly hissed "No!"  
  
Celeste and Rayenna had also argued agenst it, so Sean changed the   
subject and the talk went on.  
  
"Celeste!"  
  
Celeste looked up, relising that her father had been talking to her.   
"What, Papa?"  
  
Her father sighed, irritated, then ground out "You need a husband.   
Your 19. Been presented at court. You need a- (cat?)"  
  
"Insolent moron to tell me what to do? (oooh! thats gotta sting!   
Poor Pa!)" Demanded Celeste, not caring that a lady never used   
such language.(you go girl!) "I think not, Father!"  
  
Her father was about to shout at her (why you *%$@ ^*%$!!!),   
but the butler, Hans, walked in and announced:  
  
"Sir Gary Holland to see Lady Celeste, sir,"  
  
Celeste gaped. Gary, come to see her? Now? What was he doing?!  
  
  
  
Gary stood nervously in the waiting room of the Borbubon mansion,   
hoping Celeste would hurry up. Would he be able to pull this off?   
  
"Gary, dear," Celeste said politely, entering the room.   
  
"Lady. You look ravishing, as always."  
  
"You should talk." He could tell she was worried and nervous,   
wondering why he was here.  
  
"Might a have a private word?"  
  
Celeste didn't bother to wait for her father's blessing. "My parlor   
is this way," She informed Gary.  
  
Once in the parlor, Celeste closed the door, her polite facade fading   
at once.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" she demanded.  
  
"We are doing it," Gary told her, "We are going to build the school."  
  
  
"W-w-were?" Celeste demanded shakily.  
  
"Outside of my country Manor. We will tell your parents that you   
are coming with me to my manor, to investigate plans of our   
betrothel,"  
  
"BETROTHEL!"  
  
"Oh, don't pale so! Am I truly THAT ugly? (Gary frowned as Celeste   
nodded franticly.) We wont truly wed. ( Up goes Celeste eyebrow.   
Whoosh!) Thats just the excuse. What we are really gonna do is..(Oh   
Lord, shes tapping her foot...where is a couch to hide under!?)"..   
Gray smiled and paused for effect.  
  
It worked. Mayhap a bit too well.(Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun...)  
  
"WILL YOU STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND-(start   
skipping?)"  
  
"Shh! Yeash. Some just cant handle suspense." Gary continued quickly   
at the site of Celeste's face."We are gonna build the school, Cellie!"  
  
"How much did you drink before you came?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your drunk. Or drugged. Thats it. Thats the only thing that makes   
sense."  
  
"No, no! I'm sober as you are-"  
  
"how do you know I'm sober? (because you not sluring or ramming into   
walls!)"  
  
"You are the biggest light weight in the country, Cellie. If you'd had   
a sip of the lightest wine, you'd be so drunk you couldn't talk."  
  
"All right, I'm sorber. But this is crazy. You cant be serious! This   
doesn't-"  
  
But Gary didn't let Celeste finish her rambling. He strode over to her   
and, as if she where as light as a feather, picked her up and started   
swinging her around.  
  
"What! Aaaaaaaa....wait a ...hey...this is fun!" And Celeste stopped   
babbling and began laughing.  
  
Gary smirked.   
  
"figured that shut you up." He set her down. "You gotta come, Cellie.   
Its the beginning of the beginning. No annoying ties! Only the five   
of us and a bunch of students to teach. A life among all others! You   
have to come, Cellie, or I swear we will steal you away."  
  
Celeste smiled a little, then sighed and nodded.  
  
"All right. Ill go."  
  
  
ANS:  
Buwa ha h ah ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah a haaaaaaaaaaa! Alright, so it isnt  
much of a clif hanger. But its the best this sleep-deprived lowly fic chick  
can do for now. Don worry, it gets better. =)  
  
AP 


End file.
